


Drowning

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Melinda May/Victoria Hand (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Victoria sort of wishes that there was a better ending to her night. Unfortunately for her though, life has decided that 'drowning' was the best way to put an end to her ridiculous adventure.





	

Landing in the water was probably the best part of Victoria’s night, even though she could feel the sudden, hard contact fracturing her ankles (at least, she hoped it was only fractures.)

               Before this, her time had consisted of being shot at, having the shit kicked out of her, and even having a gun pressed against her head for a short period of time. Honestly, she didn’t know how she had survived long enough to jump off of that cliff and right into the water.

               She had though, and now she found herself fighting to keep her head surfaced as the river moved her downstream.

               This was not her day.

               This could actually be placed somewhere in her top five worst days ever, and that was pretty impressive.

               The weight of her cloths, soaked from her plunge, started to pull her back under the water. She didn’t even get a chance to draw in any air before she went back down, and she quickly regretted it when her lungs started to burn.

               Her scarf was the first thing to go in a desperate attempt to get rid of some of the clothing that was weighing her down. Hopefully she would get home alive so that Melinda could buy her a new one.

               Next to go was her jacket, which proved to be a challenge because of the soaked leather material. While she tried to pull it off, she kicked her feet frantically, surfacing for only a moment and drawing in some air before being dragged back down.

               Finally, she managed to peel the jacket away from her skin. She didn’t bother to watch as it sank away from her, focusing instead on using her arms and feet to surface again.

               Her day only managed to get worse from there, as she quickly found herself being pulled back down belong the surface mid-breath. When her head sank below the water, she found herself with a throat full of water and no air to spare.

               She remembered struggling for what felt like hours. Getting her head above the surface just long enough to try and cough up some water and replace it with air before going back under.

               As she started to lose consciousness, she could only think of Melinda. How upset she would be when she found out. Spending the rest of her life alone because Victoria couldn’t win this one fight for her life.

               The air burned her throat when it returned to her lungs, and Victoria gasped for every last bit of it as someone turned her onto her side just in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

               “There we go.” The man beside her said with a familiar voice. “You’re alright Victoria. I’ve got you.”

               Feeling a tight squeeze in her chest, Victoria continued to puke into the grass.

               When she was finally done emptying her stomach contents, Victoria fell back into the grass and looked up, smiling weakly when she saw Nick hovering over her. “Sir…”

               “I was in town.” He answered before she could even ask. “Heard your call for extraction and came to get you. Got there a little late and saw you take a dive off of that cliff, but…well…”

               “You jumped in…” she tried to ask, wincing when her throat burned at the unauthorized use of her vocal cords.

               “Would have taken too long to get my clothes off.” He chuckled, pointing to the area behind him “Besides, he used a grappling arrow, so he didn’t break anything when he hit the water, unlike you.

               Sitting up in her spot slowly, Victoria groaned when she saw Barton putting on some dry clothes from the back of the car that they had arrived in “please tell me he didn’t…”

               Nick held up a hand to silence her. “I gave CPR. He was busy trying to catch his own breath.”

               Letting out a sigh of relieg, Victoria flopped back against the ground with a groan. There was nothing she was looking forward to more than getting home and cuddling up to Melinda for as long as possible.

               Ok, maybe one thing…

               “Please tell me you have something for the pain.” She hissed, trying to focus on anything buy the excruciating pain in her legs that was finally starting to make itself known when her adrenalin started to die down.


End file.
